TRUE LOVE STORY (REALLY HURT)
by AbigailWoo
Summary: Tuhan…Aku mohon sangat padamu…Buang rasa ini. Ini benar-benar menyiksaku… True Story ku sendiri yang aku buat jadi FF, dan ini remake juga dulunya EUNHAE tapi aku ubah jadi KRAY , enjoy it!


**Tittle: TRUE LOVE STORY (REALLY HURT)**

**Genre : Angst,romance**

**Rate : PG – 15**

**Maincast :**

**WU YI FAN**

**ZHANG YI XING**

**And othercast …**

**.**

**Aku remake lagi dari EunHae jadi KrAy awalnya GS tapi aku ubah lagi jadi BL**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**IT'S REAL STORY! TRUE STORY!**

**.**

**Author POV**

Siang yang cerah di XOXO High School

"Guys… aku pulang duluan yah,mama nyuruh pulang cepet nih," Pamit seorang pemuda manis bernama Yixing pada beberapa temannya.

"Yoiii,Hati-hati Xing… Hyun jangan ngebut bawa motornya . Oke?" Seru Kyungsoo . Daehyun mengacungkan dua jempolnya kearah Kyungsoo lalu tertawa.

"Yupp… bye-bye " Teriak Yixing. Kyungsoo dan yang lain melambaikan tangannya hingga motor yang dinaiki Yixing dan Daehyun menghilang. Yixing memegang pinggang Daehyun sambil bercanda diatas motor.

"Xing… Kok lu gak nyari pacar sih?"Tanya Daehyun, Yixing hanya mengulum senyum.

"Males Hyun, masih pengen sendiri aja…" Jawab Yixing

"Kenape emang? Gara-gara putus sama Suho kah? Masih nunggu dia?"

"Gak kok Hyun,bukan dia... Tapi seseorang yang mungkin gak bisa digapai lagi…" Jawab Yixing mengalihkan pandangnnya.

DEG

Jantung Yixing berdetak cepat, ia menggigit bibirnya saat melihat sosok namja tampan yang kini sibuk bertelfon ria dengan handphone nya. Namja itu ialah Wu Yi Fan atau biasa disapa Kris. Mantan kekasihnya setahun yang lalu. Ia meremas ujung bajunya erat,sedikit menahan sakit melihat senyum Kris yang terukir saat bibir Kris berbicara melalui HP.

Senyum yang sama saat ia masih menjalin kasih dengan Kris.

Motor Daehyun berhenti didepan rumah Yixing yang berwarna hijau.

"Thanks yah Hyunnie ,hati-hati dijalan" Ucap Yixing seraya turun dari atas motor tiger Daehyun

"Yeheet Gue pulang dulu Lay, Bubayy…" Ujar Daehyun dan mulai melajukan motornya meninggalkan halaman rumah Yixing. Yixing melangkah pelan menuju pintu rumahnya.

**SEPI**

Tak ada orang,mungkin sedang pergi keluar.

Langkah kaki Yixing membawanya menuju kamarnya. Dilepas sepatu dan tasnya lalu melempar sembarang arah olehnya,merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Melepas kancing seragamnya lalu meremas ujungnya.

Sakit…

**Yixing POV**

Sakit…

Kenapa harus ngeliat kamu lagi?

Bahkan aku sudah berusaha melupakanmu…

Tapi kenapa gak bisa? Salahkan tuhan aku masih mencintainya?

Tuhan…

Aku mohon sangat padamu…

Buang rasa ini. Ini benar-benar menyiksaku…

Sakit banget…

"Mama…"

Tess…

Bahkan kini airmataku menyeruak keluar.

Tess… Tess… Tess

Heeh,bahkan kini makin bertambah deras.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Hikss… Mama ini sakit,"

"It's really hurt,dadaku sesak ma…"

Bisakah kembali seperti dulu mama?

Kembali kesatu tahun yang lalu?

Dimana aku masih bisa menyentuhnya,memeluknya dan menciumnya.

**Yixing POV end**

_**FLASHBACK SETAHUN YANG LALU**_

**Author POV**

Terlihat seorang namja manis yang melirik dihandphonenya.

Gelisah.

Begitu lama ia berdiri menunggu namjanya yang belum datang. Mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yeppo.

Dari kejauhan terlihat motor Suzuki SPIN berwarna hitam menghampiri namja itu.

"Sorry telat Xing,tadi ada kerjaan dibengkel," Kata namja itu yang tak lain adalah Kris mengeluarkan senyum iritnya. Yah,namja ini jarang tersenyum . Yixing menatap kesal Kris lalu duduk diatas motor dengan manis tanpa menjawab ucapan Kris. Kris melajukan motornya ,keduanya tak ada yang mengeluarkan kalimat,sesekali Yixing tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan temannya.

Keduanya diam. Hanya suara deruan mesin motor dan angin yang terdengar.

Sesampai dirumah Yixing ,tanpa sepatah kata ia turun dari motor. Dengan sigap Kris meraih lengan Yixing,menahannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Yixing ketus. Kris kemudian menatap wajah kusut Yixing.

"Maaf,tadi gak ada yang jagain bengkel. Cuma aku sama Chanyeol, kamu tau sendirikan dia gak ngerti cara masang mesin?" Jelas Kris pada Yixing. Yixing menatap Kris lalu mengerenyitkan keningnya saat melihat penampilan Kris

"Kamu bolos yah? Pake seragam kok dibengkel nyasarnya?" Tanya Yixing mencubit pipi kurus Kris, Kris nyengir kuda lalu mengelus rambut Yixing.

"Hehehe,gak ada gurunya sayang… Jadi lari ke bengkel aja deh.." Jawab Kris sambil tertawa. Yixing mendengus kesal lalu menatap sinis Kris . Handphone Kris bergetar. Ia mengangkat telfon dari Yongguk ,masih memegang lengan Yixing. Setelah pembicaraan selesai, Kris turun dari motor menjejerkan tubuhnya dengan Yixing.

"Temenin aku ambil alat bakar buat nanti malam yuk?" Pinta Kris

"Emang buat apa sih?" Tanya Yixing

"Ntar malam kan tahun baru sayang,lupa yah?"

"Ehhh? Ya ampun! Aku lupa sayang... hehehe… Ya udah ,aku taruh tas dulu yah" Ujar Yixing berlari masuk kerumahnya ,selang beberapa menit Yixing keluar tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya lalu pergi bersama Kris. Cuaca mendung ini membuat Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Kris.

Ditengah jalan,hujan turun dengan derasnya. Kris yang bingung menghentikan motornya didekat sebuah tempat yaitu Kuburan

"Kris… kok berentinya dikuburan sih?" Tanya Yixing sambil memegang lengan Kris

"Yah,mau dimana lagi sayang? Gak ada tempat lain…"jawab Kris.

Jadilah Kris dan Yixing berteduh didekat Kuburan .

_*pengen ketawa kalo ingat kejadian ini*_

** Night New Year**

"Yakin gak apa-apa sayang,eum ? " Tanya Kris seraya mengelus perut Yixing. Yixing merintih pelan . Sakit perut yang biasa terjadi kalo maag lagi kambuh. Yixing menggangguk pelan,masih mengolesi perutnya dengan minyak kayu putih. Kris memeluk tubuh Yixing dari samping ,meraih wajah Yixing lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ,sedetik kemudian bibir Kris bertemu dengan bibir Yixing ,hanya menempelkan bibirnya lalu mengecup kening Yixing.

Wajah Yixing bersemu merah ,mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris.

"Aku mau pulang,boleh?" Tanya Yixing.

"Ya udah. Aku antar ya?" Tawar Kris. Yixing mengiyakan tawaran Kris.

"Hyung, aku mau antar Yixing dulu,"Ujar Kris pada Yoongi.

"Loh? Kok pulang? Gak mau makan dulu?" Kata Sooyoung berbarengan.

"Nggak nunna… Aku mau pulang aja," Balas Yixing,lalu Kris memapah tubuh Yixing,berjalan kaki kerumah Yixing karena jarak rumah Sooyoung dan Yixing dekat.

Sesampai dirumah Yixing , Kris membukakan pintu rumah lalu memeluk tubuh Yixing.

"Cepet sembuh yah sayang ,aku ga mau kamu sakit kaya gini," Ucap Kris seraya mengecup kening Yixing. Yixing mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam rumah . Dia melihat lewat jendela Kris kini kembali kerumah Sooyoung. Yixing megeluarkan smirknya lalu meraih handphonenya menelfon seseorang.

"Hallo? Hyung suruh Hoseok jemput aku sekarang… Oke? Bye," Yixing menutup telfonnya lalu tersenyum senang.

** Xiumin House**

"YAKK! Nappeun namja! Pake acara bohong lagi nih anak…" Seru Baekhyun, Yixing tersenyum evil lalu memakan ayam bakarnya.

"Bodo amet deh…" Balas Yixing singkat. Saat ia memakan ayamnya HP-nya berbunyi ,Kris menelfonnya. Seketika Yixing terdiam ,menjauh dari temannya mengangkat telfon. Raut wajahnya berubah lalu berlari kencang keluar rumah Xiumin tanpa memakai alas kaki. Teman-temannya hanya mengangkat bahu serempak.

Yixing terdiam saat sosok Kris duduk diatas motor dengan manis sambil menghisap rokoknya. Yixing menghampiri Kris dengan langkah pelan. Kris menghembuskan asap rokoknya keudara,menatap Yixing marah,membuang dengan kasar rokoknya kepinggir jalan.

"Kenapa bohong?" Tanya Kris datar , Yixing menunduk tak berani menatap wajah Kris.

"Maaf…"lirih donghae

"Kenapa bohong hemm?"

"Nan molla…"

"Pulang sekarang!"

"Gak bisa sayang…"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku nginap disini aja," Jawab Yixing pelan.

"Terserah kamu!"Balas Kris ketus ,menhidupkan motornya beranjak pergi namun ditahan Yixing.

"Jangan pergi,Maaf…" Kata Yixing mengeratkan pegangannya dilengan Kris.

"Kamu tau? Gara-gara aku pengen ngerayain tahun baru pertama sama kamu aku gak jadi pulang ke rumah ,ngerayain bareng omma aku. Tapi apa?" Bentak Kris. Yixing terdiam ,takut menatap wajah Kris.

"I'm sorry, really sorry…"Ujar Yixing menyesal, Kris diam sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya namun ditahan Yixing.

"Jangan ngerokok,aku gak suka…"Pinta Yixing ,Kris pun mengembalikan lagi rokok itu ke dalam tempatnya. Yixing menangkup wajah Kris ,mencium bibirnya sekilas lalu tersenyum.

"Jangan marah lagi yah…" Lirih Yixing. Kris tersenyum lau meraih tubuh Yixing memeluknya.

_*sumpah.. gw takut banget waktu diam marah*_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kok bisa sakit gini sih?" Tanya Kris. Malam ini Kris menjenguk Yixing yang sedang sakit. Yang ditanya hanya asyik memainkan HP Kris , tiba-tiba Yixing menunjukan layar HP kehadapan Kris.

"KrAy? Siapa?" Tanya Yixing kesal , Kris tersenyum geli lalu menggenggam tangan Yixing

"KrAy is Kris-Lay" Jawab Kris lalu mengecup pipi chubby Yixing. Yixing tersenyum malu lalu memeluk lengan Kris.

"Dasar nyebelin…"Bisik Yixing yang dibalas kekehan kecil Kris

"Love you…"Ujar Kris sambil mengecup bibir Yixing.

_*gw paling suka waktu gw sakit dy ada disamping gw*_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mukanya kok ditekuk gitu sih sayang?" Tanya Yixing risih melihat wajah Kris yang lusuh. Kris menggeleng pelan,mengutak-atik HP ditangannya . Yixing yang kesal merampas HP yang dipegang Kris lalu menatapnya kesal. Kris menatap Yixing lalu duduk mensejajarkan wajahnya.

"Salah gitu ya aku cinta kamu eum?"Tanya Kris yang membuat Yixing bingung.

"Ya engga lah,kamu kenapa sih?" Tanya Yixing balik . Kris menggenggam tangan Yixing erat.

"Kata teman aku,aku tuh terlalu sering bareng kamu terus,gak ada waktu buat ngumpul bareng mereka. Mereka marah sama aku terlalu focus sama kamu,aku juga bingung Xing," Jelas Kris.

Inikah alasan Kris tentang perubahan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini?

Yixing memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Kris,menghindar agar Kris tidak melihat air bening yang tanpa permisi kini telah menetes pelan dipipinya.

_*sedih banget waktu dia bilang kaya gitu*_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini… Pagi yang begitu buruk bagi Yixing. Airmata tak hentinya mengalir dari kedua bola matanya,menangis dalam diam walau hatinya ingin menjerit. Menjerit mengeluarkan beban dalam hatinya.

Pagi ini,Zhang Yixing yang biasanya ceria. Hanya mampu terisak pelan ,masih tak percaya apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Kris ,kekasih yang begitu ia sayangi memutuskan hubungannya.

Hanya karena alasan yang menurut Yixing tidak masuk akal.

Kris bilang dia tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Yixing. Kris bilang dia bakal pendidikan sistem ganda yang jauh dari donghae. _*gw SMA dia SMK*_

Dia gak bisa hubungan jarak jauh? What the Hell? Berkali-kali Yixing minta Kris buat ngejalaninnya.

Tapi apa? Kris ngeraguin kesetiaan Yixing.

Yixing terpukul sangat,bahkan tuhan tau bagaimana seorang Yixing begitu menyayangi Kris. Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi. Yixing mengunci dirinya dalam kamar,menangis tanpa henti,pikirannya kosong.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia menelan berpil-pil obat tidur ,mencoba melupakan rasa sakit yang melanda dirinya. Selama seminggu ia tak masuk sekolah,bagaimana tidak?

Tubuhnya panas,demam,wajahnya memerah,matanya bengkak,tak henti menangis,suaranya hampir habis. Menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

_*beneran deh,gw kaya org stress,depresi bgt gw wkt itu*_

Hari ini , Yixing masuk sekolah . Setelah hampir seminggu lebih ia sakit atau lebih tepatnya menyiksa diri. Ia duduk dibangkunya disamping Seokjin. Tersenyum tipis,hanya senyuman sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan beberapa temannya.

"Are you okay Xing?" Tanya Xiumin saat istirahat. Ia mendongkakan kepalanya ,menatap Xiumin lalu memeluknya.

Kembali... Kedua mata coklatnya mengeluarkan cairan bening . Menangis tersedu dipelukan Xiumun. Seokjin dan Hoseok hanya menatap lirih Yixing.

"Sakit hyung, sakit banget…"Lirih Yixing terus menangis .Xiumin mengelus lembut punggung Yixing.

"Sstt… Sudah jangan nangis Xing," Bisik Xiumin. Yixing masih menangis

"Cuma dia yang ngebuat aku mau berubah hyung,huks…"

"Bahkan dia gaK tau gimana aku sayang banget ma dia..."

"Dia tega hyung… Dia jahat…" Isak Yixing dipelukan Xiumin ,meracau tak jelas , Hoseok tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Yixing, Ia pun tau perasaan Yixing karena ia pernah merasakannya saat putus dengan Taehyung. Soekjin hanya dapat mengelus punggung Yixing, mencoba menenangkan Yixing yang begitu menyedihkan.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing terbangun dari tidurnya,tak sadar bahwa ia menangis sampai tertidur.

Lelah menangis mengingat kenangan dengan Kris walau hanya sebentar. Ia meraih handphonenya,lalu mencari diplaylist lagu serta penyanyi favoritenya Taylor Swift – Back To December.

Matanya menerawang. Sangat menyukai lagu ini. Alunan lagu itu begitu manis ditelingannya,mewakili perasaannya saat ini.

Jika tuhan mengizinkan walau hanya sehari bisa bersama Kris.

_My December_

Kisah cintanya yang tak akan pernah berakhir hingga waktu yang mengakhirinya,sebuah kisah yang takkan pernah berakhir hingga memang harus diakhiri sang waktu.

_**FIN**_

Hufthh…

Betewe ini kisah nyataku loh, lebay yah? Memang. Kekeke namanya juga anak SMA dan gak bakal ada sequel, secara kan aku udah gak ada lagi ketemu sama si Ex-Bf.

ChaBby = Inisial yang dia kasih buat aku. Gabungan nama aku sama dia,sebuah nama yang gak bisa aku lupain sampai sekarang.

Ditunggu reviewnya.

With love,

Chaca Woo


End file.
